Avocado Bombs
by Stripesicles222
Summary: "And you thought avocados were a good idea because..." The twins really can get into trouble with anything... Even avocados. Tumblr Prompt.


**I'm back again.**

 **This oneshot was a challenge from my friends. I believe it was a Tumblr prompt. They were all writing Fanfictions about High School Musical. I did not participate because I have never seen them (If you want to kill me for this, get in line). So instead, they gave me this prompt, and this is what came of it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: _I, Stripesicles222 do not, and probably will never, own How to Train Your Dragon or it's corresponding T.V. Series._**

 **Speaking of which, I'm still wait for the next season of Race to the Edge. I want to know what happens next! Stupid cliffhangers...**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Avocado Bombs**

"And you thought avocados were a good solution because...?" Hiccup looked around at the surroundings.

"I thought the twins wouldn't be able to cause damage with them." Astrid replied as she wiped avocado innards from her face.

Tuffnut shook his head in dismay. "You poor child. Did you not know that we can cause damage anywhere, with anything?"

Trader Johann had recently come around to the village. With him, he had brought a wide assortment of exotic food. One of the new extravagances he had to trade was avocados.

The twins had purchased some and had somehow managed to get green avocado mush all over the place.

"And why were you exploding stuff anyway?" Astrid growled.

"Actually, the question you should be asking is why _WOULDN'T_ we be exploding stuff?" Ruff corrected.

"Oh dear Thor," Hiccup muttered. "Why can't you just stay out of trouble for five minutes?"

"Because we wanted to use the mushy insides of these avocados to prank Fishlegs." Tuff replied.

"At least they're honest." Astrid said.

"Listen guys, no one is going to prank anyone with avocados!" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup's right," Ruff concurred. "Let's just throw whole avocados at him!"

"What? No! Leave Fishlegs out of this!" Hiccup practically yelled. What was it with these two and making messes or causing unnecessary pain?

"Can we prank Snotlout then?" Tuff asked.

"No! Don't use avocados to hurt people!"

"Well, Snotlout can't really be considered a person, can he?" Astrid wondered.

"Astrid please," Hiccup begged. "You're not helping."

"So what are we supposed to do with them if we can't hurt anyone with them?" Tuff asked, utterly distraught.  
He had after all wasted his time and mayhem expertise if he wasn't allowed to cause trouble.

"I don't know." Hiccup admitted. "Just find something to do with them that doesn't involve pain, messes, pranks, Fishlegs, Snotlout, or myself and Astrid."

"Can we eat it?" Tuff asked.

"It is edible," Hiccup confirmed, "But I find it a bit tasteless to enjoy."

"What if we mix other flavors into it to mask the nutty taste?" Tuff pondered aloud.

"You may be onto something, brother," Ruffnut agreed.

"Why would you..? You know what never mind. As long as it keeps you out of trouble."

Hiccup did not receive a response as he watched the twins walk away, plans for avocado flavors flying back and forth.

"So how long do you think this will occupy them?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but I'll take any peace I can get," Hiccup responded. "Besides, whatever they come up with, I'm sure it won't be the worst thing I've tasted."

"What could _possibly_ be worse than a Thorston creation?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup immediately thought of Astrid's yaknog.

"It would be better if I didn't tell you," He said evasively.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Before Astrid could push the matter further, they heard an explosion off in the distance.

"They really can't stay out of trouble for five minutes," Hiccup mused as he and Astrid looked up to see avocado chunks once again, raining down from the sky.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **No clue when I will have another story ready for posting. I'm in the middle maybe four or five, none of which are even half done. Moments of inspiration come few and far between these days.**


End file.
